I Do
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [Chiyo x Sakaki] Chiyo thought she wanted to be like Sakaki. She never thought for a moment she wanted to be WITH Sakaki. Shoujoai. A lot of you will think I'm sick but when I heard the song I had to make everything fit. Please review.
1. Chiyo's Drama

_I wanna be much more like you  
Your effortlessly graceful scene  
_

Sakaki walked into the room, her dazzling ebony locks cascading behind her like an ebony waterfall, tamed and stunning. Chiyo was the first to notice (with the exception of Kaorin who should've been in her class with Kimura but was instead trying to touch the black river) and was utterly breath taken and wistful. _'Miss Sakaki… you're absolutely angelic…'_ a blush spread across her face, her eyes teary with envy, admiration, and what anyone else would describe to be puppy love.

That drips from every pore of you  
Where logic cannot intervene

'_It's unexplainable, the way you make me feel. I know I can never have you… you're so much older, and besides you probably don't even feel that way about other girls… I just know I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were with Kaorin, Miss Sakaki. She doesn't know you the way I do! She sees you as this all powerful street punk. She doesn't even know the reason you always have those bandages are because of you're soft spot for kitties and their rough core to you!' _Chiyo acted normally, giving the semi-stoic beauty a cheerful, "Good morning, Miss Sakaki! How are you today?" Sakaki replied with a small mumble, "Oh, fine. Good morning."

"M-MISS SAKAKI!" Chiyo sighed sadly, as she had been hoping to talk to her alone more. Sakaki turned to look at Kaorin, Chiyo placing her head on her arms miserably as Sakaki listened to Kaorin's shy rambling with an emotionless face. She fell asleep despite never doing so before, dreaming a painful dream. It was a dream that few Azumanga Fans will like the author for.

_I wanna take a bath with you  
And wash the chaos from my skin_

Chiyo awoke to the sound of Yukari proclaiming LOUDLY that it was time to stop whatever it was they were doing because it was on her time now. She felt horrible, embarrassed and ashamed. Not because she fell asleep. It was the dream she had… She had been older, almost as undyingly gorgeous as the young woman of her affections. They had been making love. Chiyo asked to go to the bathroom and flew there like her idol and crush would've if it had been a race, entering a cubicle and starting to cry.

She realized Tomo, Kagura, and really all of her friends thought she didn't know that she knew about the issue of sex. She asked Ms. Kurosawa what it meant so no one would suspect anything. She didn't want them to get the wrong idea about her. Not at all… But this was horrible! She was only almost 13! She shouldn't be dreaming such things! Not about Sakaki! Yet…. It felt almost so right, these feelings… The feelings were right. It's just the people that should never have happened.

_  
I wanna fall in love with you  
So how do we begin?  
_

'_Alright, Chiyo-chan! Get it together! Love can't be wrong, and Miss Sakaki is always so understanding! She'll understand you're feeling and will always still care about you!' _Chiyo suddenly slumped. _'But is that enough…?'_ she wondered without thinking.

_  
I wanna be a girl like you  
The way you swing your hips in jeans_

Chiyo had always wanted to be Sakaki but to want Sakaki as her own? The child prodigy had always seen the girl as a role model, her best friend along with Osaka, and even at times a mother due to the frequent absence of her real one. Chiyo had always wanted to be someone like Sakaki and did her best always to become someone like her. She wanted to be one of the fashionable girls that looked like super models. She wanted to be one of the teacher's top students. She wanted to be the perfect wife like she always saw her mother as – a great cook who was understanding of everyone's feelings and everyone's agenda's. She wanted to be successful like her father who was a lawyer. _  
_

_I wanna wear my face like you  
Shiseido MAC and Maybelle_

She and Kaorin both wanted to be like Sakaki so that they felt good enough to have her for themselves. Chiyo had to admit that. Chiyo tried wearing make-up but all it accomplished was making her seem like a Puffy Ami Yumi doll causing the freshmen to squeal, squeeze, and pinch her cheeks. She swore off the stuff until she was 16 from that moment on. Still… she might consider wearing it to be cute for a date with Sakaki…

_  
I wanna paint the town with you_

Yes she could picture it now… Sakaki would go dressed in casually and comfortably, blushing when she realized an older Chiyo was in more formal wear, a knee-length black dress that complimented her carrot-top which had been let down for the evening, jewelry adorning her wrists and ears. They'd dine at the Necocoa Lounge, and Chiyo would giggle, licking some whipped cream away from the edge of the girl girl's lips. They go watch a movie, meaning to go see a Hello Kitty film but accidentally got seats for the newest horror, both clinging tightly together for security as they screamed and cried. They'd go to the star festival, winning plushies for one another, enjoying treats, and holding hands as the fireworks boomed above their heads. Chiyo sighed. She was so hopelessly devoted… _'To You…'_

_  
And tickle you until you scream_

Sakaki sat in class, for once unable to finish her work. Not because she didn't know the answers – Yukari's test was far too easy. Her little friend had been gone for quite some time and she was becoming increasingly worried. Sakaki raised her hand to leave and walked from the room to the bathroom, vaguely hearing Kaorin beg and plead to come too but because everyone in the school but Sakaki herself knew why she was acting that way her request was denied.

She entered the girl's bathroom and saw no one was around except the figure on its knees crying in one closed stall. Sakaki frowned and knocked gently. "Chiyo…?" Chiyo gasped and pulled her face from her hands. There was only one person besides her family who didn't address her as 'Chiyo-chan'. "S-Sakaki?" Chiyo's mind had become so adrift she forgot to add "Miss" or "-san" at the end.

"Are you alright? Come out and talk to me." Sakaki suggested, painfully desperate to help the adorable little girl. Chiyo walked out looking painfully sad, her big auburn puppy-dog eyes killing Sakaki emotionally inside. Sakaki sat on the windowsill, signaling Chiyo to come closer, pulling the girl onto her lap. "Tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help." The tall girl asked. Chiyo sniffled, _Oh, Sakaki, if only you knew… if only…_ "I don't think so. Not this time, Sakaki… I think I'm in love, Sakaki." She said, choking up again on the last sentence. Sakaki gasped. "Oh, Chiyo… you're first crush." Sakaki embraced the girl, unable to help but smile a bit yet for an off reason she felt slightly negative about it. Chiyo sighed a bit. It wasn't a crush! Suddenly though she began giggling, Sakaki's slender fingers scattering over wherever areas they could reach. "St-stop it!" Soon Chiyo's tears of self-pity were tears of childish delight. No child could stay sad after being tickled. Sakaki smiled warmly. "Don't be afraid, Chiyo. Just tell them how you feel. The worst they can say is no and after that you just have to be there for them. It's never bad to care Chiyo. Everyone wants to be loved. And maybe, even if not now, someday they'll love you too."_  
_

_I wanna fall in love with you  
I wanna say I do_

Chiyo sniffled, thinking over those words of wisdom. Someday… like say… six years perhaps? When she got back from colleague, not a girl but a woman like Sakaki is now? Would Sakaki herself wait for her…? Chiyo nodded, smiling the most beautiful smile. Not cute. _Beautiful_. "Someday…" she repeated. Sakaki chuckled inwardly, taking her hand as they walked back to class. _'Someday, Sakaki… wait for me just a little longer! Someday, a few years from now we'll face each other and I'll say the words I wish I could now!'  
_

_I wanna say I do  
I wanna say I do  
I wanna say I do  
I wanna say I do… _

Part two then it's finished. I don't own Azumanga Daioh or the song "I do".


	2. Sakaki's Date?

_I wanna be much more like you  
The way your smile lights up the room_

At lunch Sakaki looked over at Chiyo, not realizing for a moment that Kaorin was rapidly chatting at her. She smiled. '_She seems much better now… I really hope this person loves her too. I couldn't imagine who wouldn't love her.'_ Her smiled radiated, out shining the glorified star in the sky that was the sun. Sakaki sighed. '_I wish I had been as cute as she is when I was her age. I wish I was that cute even now. Her smile is so catchy… once you see it you smile too.'_

"M-Miss Sakaki?"

'_Oops! I forgot, Kaorin had been talking hadn't she?'_ Sakaki replied simply, "Hm?"

Kaorin began hyperventilating, blushing, sweating, panting, sputtering, shivering, the works. "W-Would y-you l-l-like t-to… m-maybe… th-that is, uhm…" Chiyo's pigtails bobbed as she turned to hear what it was the crooked-haired girl had to say. "SAKAKI WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT SOME TIME? ONEGAI?"

_  
I'll kick back as men flirt with you  
To jealousy I'll stay immune_

Chiyo bit her lip, eyes a little pained again. _'I'm not jealous… I'm not jealous… no I'm not, not… **NOT**_ _jealous!_' she mentally cried. Yomi noticed this. "Hm? Chiyo-chan, is everything alright?" The Numbnuts stopped their discussion on where sporks came from to look at the events too. Kagura snorted, "Kaorin finally asked Sakaki out, huh?" Tomo rolled her eyes. "Ho' kehwz! (Who cares)" she exclaimed with her mouth full. Osaka smiled suspiciously (meaning she was about to say something very her). "Ah," she began, "so Miss Kaorin's a swinger?" Kagura scoffed and turned back to her chicken teriyaki with rice. "I feel bad for her if she says yes. Kaorin's so dependable and she doesn't like it when I'm around Sakaki. We couldn't compete anymore if they actually made it official!" She exclaimed.

_  
This confidence in me and you_

Sakaki and Chiyo made eye contact as Kaorin fussed as if having a mental conversation. Chiyo's eyes seemed to beg. Sakaki's seemed to have a quiet understanding. Yomi noticed the looks they gave each other and sighed, drinking her protein shake. So much for Sakaki… Tomo glomped onto her friend and began blabbering many things the brunette's mind could not translate.

_  
This hope that you and I will bloom_

Sakaki finally turned back to a heart-attacked Kaorin and replied and calmly and coolly as possible. "I'm sorry, Kaorin. I don't think that's going to be possible." Chiyo's eyes widened in shock and Kaorin froze her mind in the Twilight Zone this whole thing had to be. Sakaki stood and brushed past her fangirl, petting Chiyo on the head as she left. Chiyo giggled, blushing furiously but couldn't help but notice Kaorin and Yomi's heartbroken eyes. She pitied them and a little bit herself but knew of Tomo's secret reasons for tagging after Yomi all their lives. Kaorin was on her own. She smiled watching the already official couple of Kagura and Osaka. Kagura was trying to get something through to Osaka and ended up shoving a curry role into the lovely, loony girl's mouth, the finely-accented cutie bursting out crying at the spiciness causing Kagura to panic and apologize, kissing the girl to make it better, looking utterly ashamed. Chiyo giggled. They were even cuter than Kurosawa and Tanizaki-sensei.

If she and Sakaki ever did get together… they'd be even better.

For now though she's explain the rules to Tomo and Yomi. With some help form the pros of course._I wanna fall in love with you  
I wanna say I do...  
I wanna say I do...  
I wanna say I do...  
I wanna say I do...  
I wanna say I do..._

_'Just wait, Sakaki... some day we'll all be laughing about this.'_

The end! 

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm really kinda proud of this one.(dance dance, we're falling apart tom half time, lol) Sorry I just had to squish some one-sided Yomi/Sakaki and some Tomo/Yomi for one of my AzuFanFic Writer idols, Sensational Sista. Also, sorry, SephirothBeatrix but I had to support my own pairings totally this time around.


End file.
